


School of Smash

by pyrasbiggestfan



Series: School of Smash [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrasbiggestfan/pseuds/pyrasbiggestfan
Summary: welcome to the school of smash!!! with the new girl pyra and mythra (but no one cares about mythra) transferring to class 2-B(easter egg!!) of smash bros high school, hijinks will ensue. follow mii fighter jackson on his journey too woo this new red haired sword woman and make her his love. but how can he compare to his rival.. mii fighter may!! (that's me). hijinks will ensue. but how will 1st year mii fighter massimo deal against the struggle to find his father? and jeremy just wants to have fun. there will be blood. hijinks will ensue. join your favorite smash characters in a wacky story of love, teen drama, romance, drama, friendships and relationships, batman, and super smashing. hijinks will ensue.
Relationships: pyra/jackson
Series: School of Smash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1: the new girl arrives

chapter 1: the new girl arrives.

it was a normal day unlike every other. jackson woke up in his bed. "good morning universe!" he screamed out with a smile. he looked himself up and down in his mirror. same old self. he put on his smash t shirt and jeans and got his sword (the keyblade! (the kingdom key one)). he got on the warp to go to school. he was excited. today was the day the schoolwide smash bros festival tournament challenge was on. him and his best friends may, jeremy, batman, and massimo were ready to win and take home the trophy. jackson arrived at school and bumped into his first year fresh man fresh friend massimo. "hey massimo!" jackson said, putting his hand up for a high five. massimo energetically high fives him. "dude!" massimo exclaimed. "did you hear about that new girl? shes so cool! and totally hot." he remarked in speaking of pyra qnd mithra. "wow!" jackson screamed. "she must have such a cool personality!" massimo shook his head. "no dude shes totally hot! shes got a fiery personality! imagine that spicy temper, but making out with you! totally hot." then, pyra walked down the halls. she came down with her long, slender legs. her tight shorts wrapping around her waists and curves. her stomach was fully exposed, showing her stomach and her epic skimpy clothing. (im not 18 yet) she walked down the hall with a sweet but sexy tenure that had everyone watching their eyes on her with jaws dropped. massimo looked and bumped jackson with his arm. "so hot dude!" massimo said. jackson looked at her eyes and nowhere else on her body and said "she has such a sweet smile! i want her to be my girlfriend." massimo leaned over to jackson and said "if you win the tournament she'll totally be into you dude! first impressions!" jackson retorted, "well i wasnt planning on losing anyways" jackson said awesomely. "what about batman?" massimo asked. "im more worried about may, my rival since we were childhood friends 7 years ago. we met in 3rd grade, where we were getting bullied in the cafeteria. then, may saw me getting bullied and she PUNCHED the bully. then i kicked his knee. then we punched him at the same time! it was so awesome. we highfived and everyone clapped. that's how we were best friends." jackson, said, reminicissingly. "i know who may is." massimo said. the bell rang. jackson ran to his class. as he walks down the hall and turned the corner, he bumped into pyra walking the other way from him towards him. she dropped her books! "oh no, im so sorry" she said, smiling sweetly and picking books up. "that's okay!" jackson assured. "you're the new girl, right?" he asked. in his thoughts, he thought 'pyra is so pretty and cute. i want to date her and marry her and then we will be married and have a family and kids and then the kids will date and marry and have kids and then i will have grandkids.' she blushed a little and said "yeah, i just got invited here." she said. "dunktastic!" (also an easter egg) jackson screamed. "so which class are you?" he asked. her eyes shot up as she remembered what she was doing and said "right! yes! im in class 2-C. im so forgetful sometimes!" she said, giggling sweetly. "you're going the wrong way then! im in class 2-B which is next to yours!" he said. as they walked to class together, they saw the rankings board and the results from last years tournament. at the top, jeremy. in second place was sephiroth. third place was batman. fourth place was shiny incineroar (but normal incineroar was in 58th). fifth place was sonic. sixth place was may. 'always above me' jackson thought to himself. he found his own name is the seventh spot. in eight was shadow but he got expelled. in ninth, hero. in tenth, massimo. "wow jackson! didnt know you were seventh! so cool. good luck this year!" she said sweetly. "thanks pyra! this year, im going for first!" he screamed. 'maybe if im first...you'll love me...' he thought. "well anyway this is my class" she said. "okay bye!" said jackson. he watched her go to class and she sat next to sonic. (the bully from 3rd grade). oh no! they were hitting it off immediately! sonic was so popular and cool.. Jackson sulked of to his class.


	2. chapter 2: preparing for the festival tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may looks back on how her friendship with jackson turned into a rivalry between them over years. and also hows shes better than him. and we will see jeremy and massimo? and pyra and jacksons love might blossom?

chapter 2: before the festival tournament 

may was sitting in her chair at her desk in class 2-B (still an easter egg!!). her friend and rival jackson walked into class. he sat down next to her and she punched him in the arm. "you ready for the festival tournament?" she said. "yeah! im gonna totally beat you!" jackson screamed excitedly. "heh. you say that every year." may retorded smugly. "well, this years gonna be different! ive got a motivation! and that's that im gonna get pyra to love me if i win!" Jackson said excitedly, his heart fluttering loudly. "well that's cool for you, nerd. but im gonna be the one winning. this year, my strength is unmatched even by sephiroth, or even............jeremy." *back in black stars playing*. the door opens and in walks jeremy. the class's attention all goes to him. their eyes light up as they see the number one superstar walk in and grace them with his presence. "cut the friendly banter." jeremy said with the power of an alpha male. everyone stood up and started clapping for jeremy, and all the girls started fighting for him. physically. "oh you guys, settle down, seriously, im so embarassed you guys.." jeremy said, blushing. jeremy sat down to his seat with a humble yet powerful aura. the teacher came. then the teacher said the festival was today. everyone get excited. the teacher showed the bracket. jackson saw that he was on the other side of the bracket from may. if he was gonna win, hed probably see her there. but for his first round, he was up against sonic. this was his chance to prove his love and that he was better than sonic. may overhead people talking about massimo. "hes against sephiroth? oh man..hes doomed..." may saw she was against meta knight. easy pickings. jeremy was on the same side of the bracket as jackson. oh no. if he was gonna advance, he would totally have to fight jeremy! class was dismissed. may waved to jeremy and said "hey! let's go train. jackson, you coming along?" may asked. "no...." jackson sadly said. he sulked off to the cafeteria to eat his lunch alone. pyra walked by may as she went off to train. the second she saw her, she was in love. she needed to make pyra hers immedeitely. now she Had to beat jackson. pyra walked to the cafeteria and saw jackson eating his lunch alone. "care if i join you?" she asked sweetly. "oh, id love that!" jackson said energetically. the red haired maiden sat down next to him. "so what's the deal with that may girl?" she asked. jacksons eyes exploded. "what about her?" he screamed. "you guys just seem to fight a lot" she said. "oh, weve been childhood best friends. then she became my rival since we were childhood friends 7 years ago. we met in 3rd grade, where we were getting bullied in the cafeteria. then, may saw me getting bullied and she PUNCHED the bully. then i kicked his knee. then we punched him at the same time! it was so awesome. we highfived and everyone clapped. that's how we were best friends." jackson, said, reminicissingly. "wow so cool!" pyra said. "yeah, im gonna beat her once and for all this time at the tournament." he said. "im rooting for you!" she said sweetly, slightly blushing. jackson fell in love. literally. he slammed his face on the floor. "well okay jackson i have class now! bye! good luck!" jackson blushed and ate his smash bros sandwich. sonic arrived. "yo jackson, you bitch. talking to my girl?" sonic said. "shes not yours girl! im gonna make her love me. when i win!" jackson sobbed energetically. "nice smash bros sandwich, chickweed. im gonna give you a knuckle sandwich at the tournament today. and not a sandwich from my best friend knuckles." sonic ran off really fast. Jackson cried. then jackson got up and stood still. then he walked over to the tournament ring. he got his key blade and he was ready to fight sonic. he wouldnt be taking any knuckle sandwiches today. but a sandwich from knuckles? hell yeah.


	3. chapter 3 (part1): the festival tournament.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todays the the biggest festival tournament. pyra watches as her new school celebrates their yearly tradition. will she fall in love with jackson! or will sonic win? will may become the most powerful? will jeremy win everything again for the 9th time? who is massimo's father? i dont even know. i havent even written that far.
> 
> welcome...to school of smash.

chapter 3: part 1: the festival begins 

pyra excitedly took to the stands to watch the festival tournament. but first, she needed some smash bros popcorn to watch. she pulled out her wallets and began to give falco money because falco sells the popcorn. she didnt have enough money! the popcorn cost $7.50 and she only had $7.49 then jackson saw her. he threw a coin at her. "thanks for the money, jackson! good luck!" she yelled sweetly. "you too!" he screamed bravely. realizing he made a mistake, she giggled sweetly and purchased her super smash bros popcorn and added extra butter and salt to it, costing an additional 13 cents. thank master hand that jackson spotted her the cash. she ran up to the stands because the first match was starting.

it was may against meta knight. the fight started. pyra wanted to see how strong may really was. meta knight lunged at may. she countered every attack and didnt even break a sweat. she slashed at him and completely cut off his wing. her incredibly powerful sword ragnell which ike gave her before he transferred after his embarassing loss to sephiroth where he got jv4'ed. then may kicked meta knight and he was close to the blast zone. "she must be so powerful!" said pyra. meta knight fell to the floor. she finished him off by diving headfirst into him with her sword. she crossed her arms as the sword stuck out of meta knight. "guess im the winner." she said, not realizing he was dead. she went over to shake his hand. "well, nice job dude you tried your be-" wait. meta knight wasnt moving! "oh god what have i done!" may screamed. she sadly pulled her sword out of his body and saluted as she dropped his lifeless corpse into the blast zone below. she walked off. pyra was scared for jackson and shocked at what she just saw. then the next match started. and batman beat rob. it was pretty dope and batman won. then the next match started. it was jeremy against shiny incineroar. it was hard to deal with shiny incineroar's shiny blast, but jeremy 3 stocked him with ease because he used the counter down b. pyra was amazed by how jeremy flawlessly won. up next was jackson against sonic. pyra got so excited. sonic wagged his finger at jackson. "no winning this one, chickweed!" sonic said. "stop calling me that!" said jackson as he threw his side b chakram. sonic avoided it with blinding speed and charged up a spin dash. what he didn't expectt was for it to come back and hit him. "now you're in disadvantage state!" jackson said awesomely. he swung his key blade and forward smashed sonic off the stage. that was one stock of three. pyra jumped up and went "woo go jackson!! dunktastic!!" which may noticed. the battle went on and jackson started reading sonics movements and caught his spin dashes and he used that to win. he taunted and popped off and pyra was cheering and was so happy for him! jackson walked off to see the bracket. oh man. massimo kept it close with sephiroth but was ultimately no match for him. jackson looked at the bracket. oh no. his next opponent was jeremy...... how could he overcome this?!

find out next time in school of smash: chapter 3: part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter every day! shout out to my buddy massimo hope you find your dad dude also shutouts to fire spyro for bookmarking this. i really loved your mario x loud house erotica.


	4. chapter 4: super massimo odyssey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> massimo embarks on a journey that's life changing and soul defining and cool. will he find his father? will he learn about his past? and who will accompany him on this trip?
> 
> find out in...  
> school of smash

chapter 4: super massimo odyssey.

massimo had just lost to sephiroth. he hated everything. his girlfriend peach came up to him to comfort him. but it wasn't enough. peach was hot, but he had bigger fish to fry. he said "im sorry peach. but i can tell somethings missing from my life. i can hear the voices. someones calling out to me. i think it's my father. i need to find him." peach said "oh that's cool okay bye". "peach...we need to break up..." massimo said. "okay thats cool bye" peach said. "im glad we could come to an agreement." massimo said sadly. "kay bye!" peach said. massimo was off. he walked off into the sprawling city of gotham ahead of him. he walked off into the city streets, he saw a dark city with crime. he turned the corner. bane was there. "ah, my son!" bane said. "youre... my father?" massimo said. "mm, yes! im your father!" said bane. "i cant believe it said Massimo. "come to my house!" said bane. "we have so much catching up to do." massimo followed bane to his abode. "so my son, how have you been?" bane said. massimo said: "it's been a very short journey to find you dad, but im so glad i did." bane said, "now come to my machine where ill DNA test you to make sure you're my son." bane said. massimo willingly strapped himself into the machine. "fool!" bane said as he had massimo where he wanted him. suddenly there was a crash in the window. a tall blond figure with weird looking goggles and a torn up scarf appaeared from the darkness. the figure shot twice at bane and he ran off. "you safe, kid?" said the silhouette. she took off her hood to reveal her face. "the names care." she stuck out her hand to massimo. "you're the mayor's kid right?" she said to him. "the what?" he asked. "nevermind. see, im from an alternate dimension. and in my dimension, your dad jabba the hutt-" "my dad is jabba the hutt?" massimo asked. "yeah. and hes real bad." said care. "theres no way hes evil! hes my dad he cant be! this universe must have a better one." massimo said. "well, let's go find him." care responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the best chapter ive written. my writing skills have doubled tenfold over the production of this work.
> 
> pretty soon ill be writing the love chapter ;)))
> 
> you know what that means ;))


End file.
